Various devices and methods are available to women who wish to enhance their breasts. Generally, women can either undergo a surgical procedure to be fitted with a breast implant, or can use some form of externally worn article. To accommodate women wishing to avoid the dangers involved with surgical breast implants, several efforts have been made to provide externally worn articles that have the look and feel of natural breasts, yet are non-permanent and health-risk free. Such externally worn devices have included a wide range of foam pads, push-up bras, and more recently gelled breast inserts to be worn between the user's breasts and a bra.
In addition to the demand for devices and methods for enhancing breast size and shape, there is also a demand for being able to use those devices and methods while wearing a full-range of clothing. For example, women wearing a backless dress or a halter top will not want to wear a traditional bra. As a result, bras have been developed that are both backless and strapless. Such backless, strapless bras have used non-permanent adhesives, such as a disposable double-sided tape, to secure the bra to the user. There have also been garments, such as shirts, that include some type of breast support function, but do not provide the full utility of a standalone bra.
As a result, there exists a need for a garment that includes an integral backless, strapless bra having a system for pushing-up the breasts and enhancing breast cleavage. Further, there exists a need for such a garment where the bra includes a re-usable adhesive that allows the user to position the bra in a desired position without concern of the bra shifting from that position.